


Alternate Universes

by frerin



Series: Inquisition: The Life of Vaimah Glŵrin [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Office Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerin/pseuds/frerin
Summary: A series of one-shots, some related, some not, from my modern au.
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Inquisition: The Life of Vaimah Glŵrin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620880
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://serbarris.tumblr.com/post/190428794533/serbarris-s-fic-masterpost-since-nothing-i-write

If Vaimah Glwrin had a pound for every time one of his friends told him to give up, he’d have approximately £540.50. The 50p was from the time his coworker, Amath, had started to tell him to give up but was then cut off by their boss entering the office. It wasn’t for him to give up on life, or his job, but to give up pining for one of the most influential women in Eastern Ferelden. 

Faralen Sabrae had turned the small family business she had inherited from her father into a multi-million-pound company. She’d graced the covers of business magazines, national newspapers, and even had a monthly advice column in the Financial Times. In equal measure, Faralen had been photographed at events such as the Met Gala and the BAFTAs. A few times she had appeared on the cover of gossip magazines, debating her love life and asking who was the tall man always seen by her side at such events.

Vaimah had worked as Faralen’s secretary for five years, which was four years, eleven months, two weeks and five days longer than the last secretary.


	2. A Very Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://serbarris.tumblr.com/post/189860989913/shit-sorry-strong-hands-steadied-faralen-as  
> It’s the annual office Christmas party and the boss gets a little close to her secretary

“Shit! Sorry!”

Strong hands steadied Faralen as she stumbled into a tall figure in the doorway, when balanced she looked up and saw that she had walked straight into Vaimah, her spilt Prosecco leaving a glistening patch on his dark green cable knit jumper. “You’re late,” she said, fingers brushing against the wet patch on his jumper.

"You’ve been enjoying the alcohol.” Vaimah said, his voice deep, fully aware of how he was currently holding his boss. Very aware of how close they were.

"Well… it is Christmas,” she retorted, pointing at the lopsided paper hat adorning her head.

“I’m surprised you turned up,” Vaimah said, and he was surprised. He knew Faralen’s mother was meant to be in the city for the holidays, he booked the flights himself, so why was she not at home with her? Why was he worrying about that when he is clinging to his boss (crush) for dear life in front of all his colleagues?

“What kind of boss wo-”

“BOSS, MISTLETOE!” Aurick’s excited shout cut off Faralen, as he pointed to the sprigs of mistletoe that hovered above Faralen and Vaimah in the doorway. Faralen thought that she had never seen Vaimah look so terrified in all the years he’s worked for her, but she guessed facing the prospect of being forced to kiss your boss would probably have that effect. Vaimah was more terrified about being forced to kiss the boss he has had a crush on for years.

Faralen reached up and placed a kiss on the cheek of a frozen Vaimah, the crowd of employees gasping at the move from their boss. “I hope you’re all happy!” She yelled out to the crowd afterwards, waving her empty champagne flute in the air, “your boss needs a refill!”

-

Later, the two departed together, not ready to trek in the freshly fallen snow, but no car would be able to collect them until morning, so they set off on foot. After a few paces Faralen’s hands and face were growing noticeably colder, “Here, take these,” Vaimah offered his gloves to her, while she put the much too large gloves on her hands she felt Vaimah move closer and pull her towards him, her breath caught in her throat as he wrapped his scarf around her neck. Earlier, under the mistletoe, she had nearly kissed him square on the lips, she only didn’t because of her employees being there. They were closer now than they had been before that kiss, it wouldn’t take much for her to lean forward on her tip toes and kiss him properly this time. “Thanks.” She whispered breathlessly, Vaimah’s face was still entirely to close to her own, especially since they had both had a fair few drinks at the staff party. Faralen quickly backed up as Vaimah’s hands still lingered on his scarf around her neck, “We’d better go before we freeze to death,” she said, awkwardly laughing as she continued towards the city centre.

They walked along, talking about the night they just had, joking about the antics of their colleagues, not once did either mention the mistletoe earlier in the night, although it was all they could think about. The want to bring it up grew greater with each step, as they walked arm in arm to stop each other from slipping in the snow. Eventually, they got to the top of Faralen’s street, and before them was a fresh sheet of untouched snow, without a single wandering footprint to sully it. “I almost don’t want to walk on it,” Faralen said, slowly placing her feet to make the fresh snow crunch beneath them a small smile gracing her lips.

Vaimah released Faralen’s arm and shifted his stance, “I’ll race you,” he said with the glint of competition in his eye. He made sure Faralen had heard what he said before taking off, he couldn’t go beyond a jog with how deep the snow turned out to be. He looked back to make sure Faralen was also taking part, it wouldn’t be any fun if she didn’t, and she was quickly gaining on him. Apparently heeled boots and a foot in height difference were not a hindrance when light on your feet.

Faralen overtook Vaimah just metres away from her front door. He knew she had won at that moment, he did let her win a little bit. She reached her front door and turned around triumphant, raising both arms into the air as her pants came out in quick puffs of steam in the cold air. Vaimah came hurtling towards her as she basked in her victory, pinning her to the door. He took in her flushed cheeks and quick breaths, how her eyes and smile were bright and shining. He noticed how she was still wearing his scarf, and how good it looked on her, and how right it felt for her to be wearing it. She noticed how they were so close, and that Vaimah didn’t move away from her, couldn’t look away from her, and she didn’t want him to.

Slowly, slow enough to give Faralen the chance to pull away or push him aside, Vaimah dipped his head to kiss her. At first a small peck on the lips, but Faralen returned the kiss, their lips moving together automatically. And it felt right. Vaimah wrapped an arm around Faralen’s waist, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss further.

Breathing heavily they both suddenly pulled away. Both wondering if it was the heady mix of alcohol and cuffing season that caused the kiss, but as they looked at each other, their eyes flitting between each other’s eyes and swollen lips, they knew their feelings were reciprocated. Vaimah’s hand drifted to cup Faralen’s face, “I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time,” he announced, achingly sincere, and he placed a single kiss on her lips, just waiting for her to come to her senses and push him away, she was his boss after all! But she pulled him in by his coat collar and initiated the kiss herself, backing them up closer the front door as they entwined with one another.

Eventually, they parted, it was too cold to be standing outside, even if they both felt very hot under the collar. “It seems like we have a knack for kissing in doorways,” Faralen observed, finally referencing the mistletoe from earlier in the night.

“I think we do,” Vaimah agreed, ducking his head to kiss Faralen, wanting to linger so badly, but he couldn’t, he definitely shouldn’t stay, or try to invite himself inside, it wouldn’t be good for either of them, so instead he backed away, pushing his hands into his pockets so he couldn’t grab hold of Faralen again and said, “I’ll let you get to sleep now,” before placing a final kiss on her lips and turning away, beginning the short walk back to his own flat and thinking that he definitely has to buy Aurick a drink the next time he sees him.


	3. “Don’t look at me like that!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a five sentence prompt challenge  
> https://serbarris.tumblr.com/post/187417719178/dont-look-at-me-like-thati-didnt-know-anymore

“Faralen you run this business how did you not know I’m being moved across the country!” He knows he shouldn’t be yelling at her, it was the middle of the workday, everyone was still in the office, just beyond the glass partition of Faralen’s office.

“It’s because I run this business I don’t get told anything! No one knows about our relationship because you wanted to keep it a secret,” Faralen hissed, she refused to raise her voice, she didn’t start this fight and she would not rise to the bait. “I don’t want you to leave Vai, but I also don’t want you to turn down this promotions because of me.”

Vaimah visibly sighed and relaxed, he knows it wasn’t her decision, but he was frustrated, their relationship was going so well and he didn’t want to jeopardise it with long-distance or HR finding out, it was a Catch 22.

“I don’t care about a promotion Rae, I love you,” Well, he finally admitted it, it only took an argument.


	4. Sunbathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://serbarris.tumblr.com/post/186265517563/8-for-the-micro-stories

Faralen stared at the expanse of Vaimah’s back dumbfounded. She had, of course, seen Vaimah shirtless on countless occasions, but always within the comfort of one of their homes. This was the first holiday they had taken together, it was added on to the end of a work trip abroad, but the new-found freedom still shocked Faralen.

Outside their home of Ferelden the press was much less interested in Faralen, despite only normally being spotted by the public, or worse, the press, in Val Royeaux or Denerim, Faralen and Vaimah kept their romantic relationship out of the public eye. As far as the press knew Vaimah was strictly her secretary and not her boyfriend of two years. She had never dared to even hold his hand in public at home, and when Vaimah had pulled her close, his hand softly gripping her hips on the streets of Antiva, she visibly panicked until Vaimah had reassured her no one would spot them.

Which was why, as Vaimah lay on his front, awaiting his girlfriend to apply sun cream to his back, Faralen relished in the opportunity to openly gape at his figure. It was also why, as Faralen straddled his back to massage in the cream, she decided to lean forward and whisper into Vaimah’s ear, “I could continue this massage in our hotel room if you want.”


	5. “This is why we can’t have nice things” or engagement version 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://serbarris.tumblr.com/post/186480856428/34-and-faralen-for-the-ask-meme-34-this-is-why
> 
> Yes I’ve written more than one version of their modern au engagement don’t @ me

Vaimah?” Faralen called out as she entered her apartment, reaching out to place her keys on the hook when she realised the drawers on their side table were open and their contents dishevelled. Faralen went on to search for her boyfriend, everywhere she looked items were slightly misplaced, not put back into drawers properly or just laid into the floor. “Vaimah, have you lost something again?” She asked disapprovingly as she entered their bedroom. Vaimah was stood by Faralen’s dressed sheepishly, he turned around quickly, his hands going behind his back and he rocked nervously on the balls of his feet.

“It’s only something small, just a cuff link I couldn’t find the pair of.” Vaimah admitted, still not loving from his spot by the dresser.

“This is why we can’t have nice things, you’re always misplacing everything you own.”

“Could you keep a hold of this then? I don’t want to lose it.” Vaimah handed Faralen the box he held behind his back, it was small, square and just big enough for…

“Vaimah is this-” Faralen’s question was answered before she had even asked it. Before her Vaimah had got down on one knee, expectantly looking at her, his gaze affixed on hers and looking like his life depended on her answer.

“If you want it to be”

“Yes,” Faralen replied throwing herself forward into Vaimah’s arms, holding him tightly.

“You haven’t even opened the box yet,” Vaimah observed, pulling back from Faralen’s embrace to reach for the box to open it.

“Vaimah you could be offering me a Haribo ring and I’d still say yes.” Faralen punctuated her statement by pressing her lips to Vaimah’s.


	6. “About what you said back there..” or engagement version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://serbarris.tumblr.com/post/189345549928/number-11-for-raevai-da-or-modern-au-whichever  
> This is the second version

Vaimah chased down Faralen as she stormed down the corridors of the office. “Faralen wait!” he called out, bringing her to a halt, “Hey,” he paused as he took her hands, prying then from being in fists at her side, “about what you said back there… did you mean it?”

“Of course I meant it, my mother and the Board can go fuck themselves if they –“

“Not that bit,” Vaimah squeezed Faralen’s hands tight, manipulating them as he began to say, “when you said you want to marry me”

Dumbfounded, Faralen stared at Vaimah, speechless until a small “Yes,” found its way to her lips. As soon as it had left her mouth Vaimah had captured it in a kiss. He smiled as he pulled away, and looked at Faralen as if she was his whole world (she was).

“Let’s do it,” Vaimah suggested.

“What?”

“Let’s get married”

“I…”

“Look Faralen, I love you. You could have anyone in the world that you wanted, you’re strong and determined and you singlehandedly made this company what it is today. I know you don’t want some posh twat who’s a corporate CEO for a husband who will diminish all your hard work but make your mother and the board happy.” He got down on one knee before asking, “Marry me?”

Faralen removed her hands from Vaimah’s grip, moving them to cup his face before leaning forward to kiss him slowly and deeply, “I fucking love you so much, Vai.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes!” Vaimah pulled himself up and pulled Faralen into a tight hug- he had been waiting years to ask her this after all- after finally releasing her from his grip he lightly pat down his pockets, just to double-check, before announcing, “I wish I had your ring on me right now.”

“My ring?”

“Yeah,” He rubbed his hand on the back of his head, suddenly becoming bashful, “I was planning on proposing next week, as it’ll have been 7 years since I started working for you, your ring has been sat in my coffee jar for weeks.”


End file.
